


Нет повести печальнее на свете

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Что было бы, если бы Азирафаэль и Кроули продолжили общаться с Шекспиром и вдохновили на написание его самой популярной пьесы?





	Нет повести печальнее на свете

**Author's Note:**

> Про Шекспира, его пьесы, устройство театра "Глобус", и вообще те времена я не очень много знаю, так что прошу прощения за ляпы.

Совершенно случайно они оба оказались на премьерном показе новой пьесы Уильяма Шекспира под названием "Ромео и Джульетта". Ну, в той же мере случайно, как и раз за разом они пересекались друг с другом на разных важных событиях, грозящих стать историческими. Конечно, не все они таковыми становились, но в отношении этой пьесы стоило хранить оптимизм - во-первых, пьеса была действительно хороша, во-вторых, написана она по мотивам настоящей истории, приключившейся с двумя весьма интересными людьми, оказавшимися в сложной ситуации, а в-третьих, Кроули не пожалел ещё одного маленького чуда, чтобы о пьесе узнало как можно больше людей и пришло её посмотреть.  
Усевшись в третьем ряду, они ожидали начала. Демон привычно развалился на своём сиденьи, и когда его сосед попытался возмутиться из-за мешающей ему ноги Кроули, тот покосился на него из-под крохотных очков, и сосед затих и отсел подальше. Азирафаэль ничего не заметил, в волнении и предвкушении потирая ладони и глядя на сцену, где вот-вот уже должно было начаться представление.   
\- Смотрю, ты и правда обожаешь этого рифмоплёта, ангел, - нарочито пренебрежительно проговорил Кроули, делая вид, что ему совершенно плевать на суету вокруг и за сценой.   
\- Да, - с немного смущённой улыбкой ответил ангел. - Обожаю.  
Кроули поморщился.  
\- Но ведь и ты сейчас здесь! Значит, тебе тоже небезразлично его творчество, - отметил Азирафаэль.  
\- Я здесь только потому, что у меня всё равно дела в городе, ты же знаешь, - возразил демон.  
\- Ну, конечно, - согласился ангел, но было видно, что он не особо поверил. - Я рад, что ты здесь, - добавил он тише, чуть наклонясь в сторону Кроули. Тот снова поморщился, не удостоив собеседника взглядом, и ничего не ответил. - Ничего, я знаю, что и ты тоже рад.  
После этих слов Кроули вперил пристальный взгляд в ангела, который вновь всё своё внимание устремил на сцену и ничего не заметил. Он напряжённо замер и через несколько мгновений спросил:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я имею в виду твои тайные пристрастия и объект обожания, - шутливо проговорил Азирафаэль, не отрывая взора от сцены, и когда Кроули на это только полузадушенно пискнул, добавил: - Шекспир. Можешь не отпираться, я знаю, ты тоже ценишь его творчество, хоть и не признаёшься.  
\- А, - ответил Кроули, расслабляясь и перетекая в другую позу. - Шекспир. Уж в таком-то я точно не признаюсь...  
Толпа зашумела, когда актёры вышли на сцену, и Азирафаэль тут же забыл об их беседе, обернувшись назад и с совершенно счастливым видом оглядев настоящий аншлаг в театре, а после встретился взглядом с Кроули и широко улыбнулся. Все места были заняты, множество людей пришло, чтобы увидеть постановку.   
Пьеса началась, и она оказалась даже не такой скучной, как ожидал Кроули. Он смотрел то на сцену, следя за развитием событий, то на ангела, для которого не существовало ничего кроме происходящего на сцене. Его лицо отражало переживания за влюблённых, которым не позволяли быть вместе, он кусал губы, в волнении заламывал пальцы и пару раз даже крикнул что-то самую чуточку хулительное актёрам, изображавшим злых Монтекки и Капулетти.  
Когда после второго действия был объявлен антракт, ангел с глубоким выдохом откинулся на спинку стула, ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и словно с удивлением заметил возле себя демона и улыбнулся.  
\- О, ты ещё здесь!   
После драматичной паузы, приподняв левую бровь, Кроули спросил:  
\- Мне уйти?  
\- Не шути так, - пожурил его Азирафаэль, а потом прижал руки к груди. - Ну скажи, это же прекрасная история, да?  
\- Прекрасная? - удивился Кроули и ткнул пальцем в сторону сцену. - Мы с тобой вообще одну и ту же пьесу смотрим? Двое глупых подростков встретились и за пару мгновений решили, что у них... Любовь! - презрительно фыркнул он. - А потом, вместо того, чтобы решать проблемы, только создают их и без конца несут чушь. А эта сцена на балконе? Пф-ф-ф-ф-ф. Надеюсь, они и правда умрут в конце, - не удержался он от злорадства.  
Азирафаэль упрямо поджал губы, он выглядел самую малость сердитым, но ничего не ответил. Тут они услышали, как перед ними охнула женщина и повернулась к ним.  
\- Умрут? О нет, только не это! - она смотрела на Кроули широко раскрытыми глазами. - Вы уже знаете, чем кончится пьеса? - спросила она тише, хотя вокруг царил шум и болтовня, их всё равно никто не подслушал бы.   
\- О нет, мадам, они не умрут ни в коем случае! - фальшиво и широко улыбнулся Кроули.  
\- Ох, как хорошо. Ромео и Джульетта такие чудесные, они заслуживают быть вместе и быть счастливыми, - добавила женщина, промокнув платочком глаза. Кроули фыркнул, а ангел пнул его в бок, когда женщина отвернулась от них.  
\- Что? - недовольно спросил демон.  
\- Зачем ты запутываешь эту милую мадам? - сердито прошептал он. - Зачем говоришь ей, умрут они или нет в конце?  
\- Постой, - Кроули удивлённо моргнул раз-другой, уставившись на ангела. - Ты что, не знаешь финала этой пьесы?  
\- Знаю, - нахмурился Азирафаэль. - Уильям говорил мне, чем хочет её завершить. И мне это не нравится.   
\- Ещё бы, - ухмыльнулся Кроули.   
\- Но сама история всё равно чудесна! - упрямо закончил ангел. - Можешь даже не стараться, ты не испортишь мне впечатление от просмотра.   
\- Это вызов? - спросил Кроули, подобравшись словно перед атакой.  
Азирафаэль поколебался мгновение, а затем ответил:  
\- Нет.   
\- Ладно, - лениво согласился демон, опять растекаясь на стуле. - Хотя мне определённо нравится эта идея, - задумчиво проговорил он, постукивая указательным пальцем по подбородку и глядя куда-то вверх и в сторону. - Это же чистое зло - рассказывать людям, чем кончится история, и тем самым портить им удовольствие от чтения или просмотра... Надо только придумать название для этого...  
Азирафаэль скрестил руки на груди и, глядя перед собой, гордо делал вид, что знать не знает сидящего рядом демона. Когда тот замолк, стали слышны разговоры вокруг.  
\- ...Говорят, что Шекспир продал душу самому Дьяволу, чтобы прославиться, - рассказывал позади них горячим шёпотом женский голос.   
Кроули улыбнулся, гадая, стоит ли вмешиваться в этот разговор.  
\- Не выдумывай, дорогая, - ответил мужской голос рассудительно. - Он просто талантливый поэт.  
\- Мало быть талантливым! - энергично возразила женщина. - Как он приманил всех этих зрителей?  
\- Хочешь сказать, тебя сюда привёл сам Дьявол? - спросил муж, и женщина замолкла, задумавшись.   
Подняв брови, Кроули обернулся, окинув оценивающим взглядом женщину и её, очевидно, супруга. Вернувшись в исходное положение, он одними губами сказал Азирафаэлю "её я не приводил". Губы ангела дрогнули в улыбке, но затем он одёрнул себя, снова нахмурился и отвернулся. Кроули закатил глаза.  
\- Ладно, может, Дьявол и ни при чём, - более спокойно ответила женщина позади них. - Может, дело в том, что эта пьеса написана по истории двух реальных людей.   
\- А кого именно? - покорно изображая любопытство, спросил муж.  
\- Неизвестно, но ходят слухи, что ему кто-то рассказал эту историю - то ли сам участник истории, то ли близкий свидетель. Так романтично, да? - женщина издала мечтательный вздох. Азирафаэль поёрзал на своём стуле. - Может быть, он, или они оба, даже пришли на премьеру, и сидят где-то тут, среди зрителей...   
Азирафаэль откашлялся и зачем-то поправил воротник.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил Кроули.  
\- Нет! Нет, ничего, всё в порядке, просто немного душно в этом облачении, вот и всё.   
  
  
* * *  
 _Двумя неделями и пятью днями ранее  
Дома у Уильяма Шекспира_  
  
\- А кто был тот рыжий незнакомец?   
\- Какой? - Азирафаэль старательно сделал вид, что не понял вопроса.  
Уильям повторил:  
\- Тот рыжий, что стоял рядом с тобой во время репетиции "Гамлета". Ты ещё сказал, что он тебе не друг, но за милю видно, что вы знакомы.  
\- Ах, этот рыжий, - Азирафаэль опустил взгляд на стакан, наполненный весьма недурным вином, и отхлебнул. Шекспир был столь любезен пригласить его к себе в гости, и он наслаждался их общением, пока поэт не поймал его на лжи. Это было немного неприятно.   
\- Да, этот рыжий. Кто он тебе? - любопытство Уильяма можно было сравнить лишь с его упрямством, и даже они были несравнимо меньше его великолепного таланта. На столе между ними помимо вина и стаканов валялось множество листков бумаги, чистых и частично исписанных, перьев, и стояла старая потрёпанная чернильница, полная чернил.  
Азирафаэль рассеянно переложил несколько листков, откашлялся, отпил ещё вина.  
\- Эм-м-м, я действительно не могу назвать его своим... другом. Всё довольно сложно.  
\- Если ты объяснишь, оно станет проще, - подбодрил его Уильям.  
\- Правда? - Азирафаэль вскинул на него полные надежды глаза. - На самом деле не думаю, что... А впрочем, - он махнул рукой, едва не расплескав драгоценную жидкость, - почему бы и нет, всё равно это останется между нами. Пообещай не говорить ему об этом! - потребовал ангел, и поэт согласился.  
\- Обещаю!  
\- Хорошо. Что ж, началось всё довольно давно, - задумчиво проговорил Азирафаэль, взгляд его устремился наверх, ведя его по воспоминаниям. - Когда я увидел Кроули впервые, то сразу понял, он не такой, как все. Особенный. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я?  
\- Да, конечно, понимаю, - закивал поэт, косясь на перо и чистые листы бумаги, но ангел ничего не заметил.  
\- Мы принадлежали... И до сих пор принадлежим, к двум враждующим... семьям, - Азирафаэль рассказывал с запинками, чтобы не выдавать полной правды, но со стороны это вполне можно было списать на опьянение, поскольку пили они уже давно. Правда, Уильям умудрялся сохранять достаточно трезвый ум. - И эти семьи враждуют уже целую вечность, безо всякой надежды на примирение. Так уж вышло, что всё и должно было закончиться одной встречей, и я, наверное, не увидел бы его больше никогда... - Он замер, распахнув глаза и прижав ладонь ко рту, словно только сейчас осознав эту ужасающую возможность. - Я бы не узнал, какой он интересный, и умный, и прекрасный, а его чувство юмора... Должен признать, частенько оно выводит меня из себя, - рассмеялся он, опёршись локтями на стол и раскачивая почти пустой бокал.  
\- Тебе долить?   
\- Да, давай! - ангел подставил стакан, который тут же был наполнен из новой свежеоткрытой бутылки, и сразу пригубил, пробуя на вкус. - М, недурно. Так вот! Иногда оно меня прямо-таки бесит! Но без него это был бы не он. Хотя это всё равно не главное.  
\- А что главное?  
Азирафаэль задумался и промолчал.  
\- Ладно, а что там с вашими семьями?  
\- А, точно. Моя семья послала меня выполнить одну конкретную работу, охранять кое-что. И там появился он, и всё испортил.  
\- Оу, сочувствую.  
\- Нет-нет, не стоит. Всё хорошо. В смысле, кончилось всё не очень хорошо, но я встретил его... И сложись всё иначе, мы бы больше не увиделись. А так меня в качестве наказания сослали сюда, выполнять кое-какую работу. И так вышло, что его тоже. Мы должны действовать в интересах наших семей и по возможности вредить друг другу. Так что мы видимся иногда, и это... Прекрасно. Но если в его... семье узнают, что мы видимся, и что не мешаем друг другу, а наоборот, его убьют.   
\- Как жестоко, - с заметным восторгом произнёс Уильям, делая заметки на листе, но ангел не обращал на это внимания.  
\- А если узнают мои, то они убьют меня. Нам нельзя общаться. Тем более нельзя дружить. И уж подавно нельзя...  
Азирафаэль замер, не решаясь произнести слово, и после паузы Уильям тихо продолжил:  
\- Любить?  
\- Ох, ну что ты, конечно нет! - нервно рассмеялся Азирафаэль и помахал свободной рукой, затем, вспомнив про вино, осушил стакан до дна и со стуком поставил его на стол. - Что за ерунду ты придумал. Мне нельзя любить его. Ни за что и никогда. И я, конечно же, не стану этого делать. Ведь если я это сделаю, его просто убьют, и всё... Всё потеряет смысл.  
\- Тебя тоже убьют, - резонно возразил поэт.  
\- Это будет уже неважно, - равнодушно ответил ангел.  
\- И что же, вам нельзя быть вместе? Из-за ваших семей?  
\- Да. Они не позволят. Это против всех их правил. Такого никогда не было и не будет. Это абсолютно недопустимо. Ни в коем случае.   
\- А если вы сбежите?  
\- Некуда бежать, - с тихим отчаянием ответил Азирафаэль, склонив голову.  
\- Всегда есть куда бежать.  
\- Не для нас.   
\- И что же, вы... В смысле, как вы себя ведёте? Просто видитесь иногда, пока за вами никто не следит?   
\- Так и есть.  
\- У вас есть только эти встречи, и никто не знает, что вы влюблены друг в друга?.. О, это так драматично! - глаза поэта блестели энтузиазмом, он покрепче сжал перо в руке.  
\- Нет-нет, ты меня, видимо, не так понял. Нет никакого "друг в друга". Он дем... Кхм, в общем, он из тех, кто не умеет любить. Он просто... не может. Я даже не знаю, считает ли он меня хотя бы другом. Но я надеюсь, что да?.. В смысле, мы видимся достаточно часто, в основном по делу, конечно, но иногда мне кажется, что он правда рад меня видеть в такие моменты. Но, может, я и ошибаюсь... - Ангел успел уже изрядно опьянеть и бессвязно бормотал, а Уильям не слушал его, строча что-то на бумаге с высунутым от усердия языком. - Мне бы хотелось думать, что я ошибаюсь... Что он правда рад мне... Но я же не могу просто взять и спросить его об этом, верно?  
\- Да-да, конечно, - ответил Уильям, не отрываясь от бумаги.  
Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову на скрещённые на столе руки.  
\- Значит, всё так и останется. Навсегда. Навечно... Ну, не навечно, разумеется, Армагеддон никто не отменял, но он ещё нескоро... Я надеюсь. О! Наверное, Кроули знает, надо у него спросить. Где Кроули? - спросил ангел, приподняв голову и оглядывая комнату мутным взором.  
\- Я не знаю. Может, ляжешь поспишь?  
\- Да, было бы кстати. Спасибо.  
С помощью поэта он добрался до узкой койки и завалился на неё, моментально отрубившись.  
  
  
* * *  
... - Нет! Нет, ничего, всё в порядке, просто немного душно в этом костюме, вот и всё.   
Ангел перестал ёрзать и уставился на сцену, на которой весьма кстати началось третье действие, лишив Кроули возможности доставать его вопросами. Демон пожал плечами и тоже обратил внимание на представление.  
Ангел хмурился и искренне переживал, наблюдая за событиями на сцене. Смерть Тибальта его огорчила, а когда было принято решение изгнать Ромео из родного города за его преступление, он искоса бросил взгляд на сидящего рядом Кроули, но тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.   
После четвёртого действия вновь объявили антракт, чтобы дать зрителям прийти в себя перед пятым, финальным. Джульетта уже приняла сонный порошок, который заставит её выглядеть мёртвой, все её родственники думали, что она действительно умерла, и собирались её похоронить.  
\- Тебе всё ещё нравится эта пьеса? - спросил Кроули, чтобы прервать молчание. Ангел смотрел в другую сторону, пытаясь незаметно промокнуть глаза рукавом, и не ответил. - Эй, я же серьёзно сейчас. Всё ещё нравится?  
Азирафаэль пожал плечами.  
\- А почему она не должна? Все эти беды, приключившиеся с героями против их желания, не делают их хуже. Они просто... встретились случайно и поняли, что хотят быть вместе. Разве это делает их преступниками? - с чувством спросил он.  
\- Нет, не делает, - согласился Кроули. - Но следуй они правилам, всё было бы в порядке, и они бы прожили свои жизни так, как и планировали их семьи, и все были бы довольны.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь? - требовательно спросил Азирафаэль, повернувшись к нему всем корпусом.  
Не выдержав испытующего взгляда ангела, Кроули отвёл взгляд, рассматривая свою ладонь и пальцы, но ангел ждал ответа.   
\- Давай я тебе отвечу, когда пьеса закончится, идёт?  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Азирафаэль, немного удовлетворённый хотя бы тем, что не услышал в ответ уверенное "да".  
Они замолчали и невольно прислушались к разговору сидевших впереди них женщин.  
\- Ах, что же делает бедная Джульетта!  
\- Она готова обмануть всю свою семью, только чтобы быть с возлюбленным! Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, - с сомнением ответила соседка.  
\- Конечно, хорошо! - с жаром ответила женщина, с которой уже общался Кроули. - В смысле, нет, обман это плохо, но любовь превыше всего!   
\- А что же теперь будет? - в волнении соседка соединила ладони и прижала к груди. - Её смерть ненастоящая, ведь да? Ромео всё узнает и найдёт её? Всё будет хорошо? - с надеждой спросила она.  
\- Конечно! - уверенно ответила женщина и обернулась к ним. - Вот этот милый джентльмен уверил меня, что для них всё кончится хорошо.   
Кроули снова расплылся в фальшивой улыбке, а Азирафаэль нарочито громко вздохнул, так и не решив, что будет лучше - оставить дам в неведении или рассказать им, что обоих главных героев ждёт неминуемая смерть.  
Обе дамы лучезарно улыбнулись им и отвернулись.  
\- Милый джентльмен, - едва слышно повторил ангел и фыркнул, покосившись на демона, который снова улыбнулся, искренне на этот раз.  
  
  
* * *  
 _Двумя неделями и четырьмя днями ранее  
Дома у Уильяма Шекспира_  
  
\- Уж не знаю, чем обязан такой честью, но благодарю за приглашение, - Кроули поднял бокал с вином, сидя за столом, заваленным листами бумаги и перьями. Они уже беседовали какое-то время, когда он решил вспомнить про учтивость.   
На углу стола возвышалась стопка исписанных листков, но он не приглядывался к написанному.  
\- Ты друг моего хорошего знакомого, Азирафаэля, так что я счастлив позвать тебя к себе и побеседовать о чём-нибудь культурном и возвышенном, - ответил Уильям.  
\- Друг... - повторил демон и скривился. - Я бы не назвал это так.  
\- А как назвал бы? - пытливо спросил поэт, подливая вина гостю уже третий раз.  
\- М-м-м-м, коллега, может быть?  
\- Коллега? - с сомнением переспросил Уильям. - То есть вы общаетесь только по работе?  
\- Не совсем. Иногда мы встречаемся и просто так, - пожал плечами Кроули. - Хотя подобное... не поощряется нашими работодателями.  
\- Работодателями? - нахмурился Уильям. - Но я слышал, что вы оба принадлежите к враждующим семьям, или что-то такое.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - рассеянно согласился демон, глядя куда-то в стену за головой Уильяма. - Когда-то давно нас действительно можно было назвать одной семьёй, но затем мы кое-что не поделили, и часть была изгнана. С тех пор идёт непримиримая вражда, которая не закончится, пока одна из сторон не будет полностью уничтожена.   
\- А что в этом случае ждёт вас двоих?  
Рука Кроули, держащая стакан, замерла в воздухе, едва заметно задрожав на мгновение.  
\- Ничего хорошего , - ответил он. - Я стараюсь просто не думать об этом. Пока о нас никто не знает, всё в относительном порядке, и мы просто делаем то, что велят нам наши семьи. Если это когда-нибудь изменится, тогда и будем думать, как быть.  
\- Но ты бы хотел защитить его?  
\- Если это вообще возможно, то да, - Кроули осушил стакан до дна.  
\- А если невозможно?  
Кроули промолчал, а потом попросил долить ещё вина.  
  
 _Спустя полчаса_  
  
\- ...понимаешь, он такой хороший, - пьяно объяснял Кроули, едва удерживаясь в почти вертикальном положении за столом, опёршись на него локтями и подаваясь вперёд, чтобы придать убедительности аргументам. - Такой хороший, и такой наивный... Он думает, что его семья сплошь состоит из таких же хороших, как и он, но это не так! Они все там сволочи, и всегда ими были. Как и мы, впрочем, - он икнул и отхлебнул ещё. - Просто теперь мы не скрываем того, что мы сволочи, а они скрывают. Они готовы убить нас всех до единого, когда придёт время, и всё равно считают себя хорошими. И они убьют его самого без промедления, если узнают о наших встречах. А он им ве-е-е-е-ерит! Такой дурак.  
\- Но ты его любишь? - спросил относительно трезвый Уильям.  
Кроули хрюкнул.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Я-то не дурак, - мягко рассмеялся поэт. - Вас двоих достаточно увидеть вместе один раз, чтобы всё понять. Вы же любите друг друга, просто не признаётесь в этом.  
\- Нет-нет-нет! Это всё наглая ложь! Не буду слушать эту подлую клевету! - запротестовал Кроули, вяло махая рукой и тряся рыжими кудрями. - Он меня не любит. Он же а-а-а-ангел. А я демон. Демоны не заслуживают прощения, и уж тем более любви. Такой, как он, никогда не полюбит такого, как я. Никогда.   
Демон выпрямился насколько мог, яростно сжав стакан обеими руками, и, глядя в него, даже, кажется, немного протрезвел.  
\- Поклянись, что никогда не расскажешь ему об этом разговоре.  
\- Клянусь, - после заминки с тяжёлым вздохом ответил Уильям, а затем спросил: - Есть ли хоть какой-то шанс, что вы будете вместе? Когда-нибудь?  
\- Нет. Никогда. Всё кончится смертью либо одного из нас, либо обоих. Другого не дано, - обречённо ответил Кроули, не отводя взгляда от стакана, не замечая, как Уильям записал что-то на листке бумаги.   
\- Но тебе не кажется, что будет лучше, если ты признаешься ему?   
\- Нет, - тяжело припечатал Кроули. Затем поднялся с трудом, и, покачиваясь, помахал поэту рукой: - Знаешь, лучше я пойду.  
\- Ты можешь отоспаться тут, если хочешь, - любезно предложил Уильям, но Кроули помотал головой и неровной походкой направился к двери.  
  
  
* * *  
Пятое действие пьесы завершилось, возлюбленные Ромео и Джульетта умерли в объятиях друг друга, и в тишине было слышно, как всхлипывают женщины вокруг них. Даже пара мужчин не удержалась от слёз.  
Та самая женщина впереди них обернулась и гневно воскликнула, ткнув пальцем в Кроули:  
\- Вы мерзавец!  
\- И горжусь этим, - спокойно ответил он, и женщина не нашлась, что ответить.   
\- Не надо скандалить, прошу, он же не виноват, что пьеса так кончается, - соседка взяла её за руку, и женщина, нахмурившись и опалив ещё одним полным ненависти взглядом невозмутимого Кроули, отвернулась от них.  
Кроули демонстративно вздохнул, слушая всхлипы вокруг, и закатил глаза. Тем временем актёры вышли на поклон, и раздались громкие аплодисменты. Азирафаэль энергично хлопал, пару раз прокричав что-то одобрительное, Кроули снизошёл до нескольких ленивых хлопков ладонями, рассматривая людей вокруг, задерживаясь взглядом на ангеле, который всё ещё не мог отвести взгляда от сцены и актёров, что кланялись и махали благодарной публике. Ромео и Джульетта, которую играл миловидный юноша, одетый в платье и парик, держались за руки, радостно улыбались и махали. Им предстояло ещё много раз умереть ради развлечения зрителей.   
\- Что ж, весьма недурной финал, - задумчиво проговорил Кроули. - Независимо от своих прошлый деяний, они оба в итоге совершили самоубийство, а значит, попадут в ад.   
Азирафаэль недовольно взглянул на него и покачал головой.  
\- Зато они не растворятся в небытии, и даже смогут быть вместе, если найдут друг друга в аду, - добавил Кроули, и ангел задумался.  
\- Может, ты и прав.   
Народ вокруг начал понемногу расходиться, но они всё ещё сидели на своих местах, переваривая увиденное, торопиться им было некуда.   
\- Так ты дашь ответ на мой вопрос? - спросил Азирафаэль после паузы. Демон поморщился. Не то чтобы он надеялся, что дотошный ангел забудет об этом, но отвечать не хотелось. - Ты действительно думаешь, что им стоило последовать правилам и запретам?  
Кроули поёрзал на стуле, почесал бородку, посмотрел на небо, вздохнул и наконец ответил:  
\- Ты же видишь, к чему это привело, ангел. Нарушаешь правила - получаешь результат в виде смерти.   
\- Они бы всё равно умерли в итоге, - возразил Азирафаэль. - Может, совсем скоро, а может, через много лет, но смерть забрала бы их обоих. Но они рискнули всем ради своих чувств.  
\- И у них ничего не получилось.  
\- Но могло получиться! - не желал сдаваться ангел.  
Кроули тяжело вздохнул.  
\- В итоге всё сводится к тому, готов ли кто-то рискнуть жизнью того, кто ему дорог, ради своих желаний, - медленно проговорил демон, а затем повернул голову и взглянул прямо в глаза Азирафаэлю. - Ты был бы готов к такому?  
Ангел отвёл взгляд и посмотрел вниз, на свои сжатые ладони, и промолчал.  
\- Вот и ответ, - подытожил Кроули. - Ладно, мне пора.  
Он хлопнул себя ладонью по колену, бодро поднялся, потянулся, чтобы размять уставшее сидеть тело, и взглянул в сторону выхода, который был уже свободен - почти все зрители ушли, и лишь с полдюжины человек стояли сбоку от сцены, окружив светящегося от счастья автора пьесы.  
\- Ты уже уходишь? - поднялся следом за ним и ангел, выглядевший растерянным и расстроенным.  
\- Да. И знаешь что, думаю, нам стоит перестать видеться на какое-то время. Так будет лучше. Пока!  
Кроули развернулся и пошёл к выходу, помахав ему рукой не оборачиваясь, и не видел, каким несчастным выглядел оставленный им Азирафаэль. Он смотрел вслед демону, но не делал попыток догнать.   
Выбравшись из толпы поклонников, к ангелу подошёл Уильям.  
\- Я всё испортил, да? - обеспокоенно спросил он, проводив взглядом рыжую шевелюру, скрывшуюся в проходе, и обернулся к Азирафаэлю.  
\- О нет, Уильям, ни в коем случае. Ты ничего не испортил! - улыбнулся ему ангел и сжал его ладонь двумя руками. - Пьеса вышла чудесная! Хотя и грустная. И спасибо тебе за приглашение на премьеру! - проговорил он и вновь глянул в сторону выхода.  
\- А как же иначе! Всё получилось благодаря тебе, приятель.  
\- Не смущай меня. Полагаю, я просто выступил музой для этой истории.  
\- Вы оба, - поправил его Уильям, жалея, что дал обещание им обоим и не может прямо его нарушить. Однако он сделал всё что мог, чтобы дать понять его необычным знакомым, что их чувства взаимны, но, похоже, это не сработало. - Он ушёл? Мне жаль.  
\- Спасибо, но это не навсегда. Я имею в виду, он не бросил меня насовсем, - немного нервно пояснил Азирафаэль. - По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. - Он сглотнул и наконец перестал тоскливо смотреть в сторону выхода и обратил внимание на собеседника. - Он сказал, что нам лучше не видеться какое-то время. Думаю, это ради нашей общей безопасности. Это верное решение.   
\- Что ж, как скажешь, - с сомнением в голосе согласился Уильям. - Зайдёшь сегодня ко мне отпраздновать?  
\- Боюсь, что нет. Мне... Мне нужно покинуть этот город на время. Дела в других местах ждут меня. Но мы ещё обязательно увидимся. До встречи!  
Азирафаэль похлопал поэта по плечу и решительно направился в сторону выхода из театра. Уильям смотрел ему вслед и расстроенно качал головой. Триумф от успешной премьеры приглушало переживание за этих двоих, которые так и ходят вокруг да около, и неизвестно сколько ещё будут продолжать это делать.


End file.
